


Memories Forever

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets Steve a video camera to help him hold on to memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://imgur.com/N4FxU

Stark tower was now populated by six out of the ordinary heroes. For the first time Tony really felt like he had a family, not to mention his blossoming almost- _something_ with Steve. He couldn't really believe it was all happening, Tony Stark didn't get to have things like this. The one person he'd ever imagined this with before had left him, but now he had everything he could have ever dreamt of. He was surprised both with himself and the others, he'd never allowed him to get so close with people before, except for a couple of very notable exceptions. All of whom had broken his heart. Not to mention the fact that the others, well, they seemed to actually be putting up with him. He was happy; he was content.

A few months later he woke from a nightmare and padded along to the kitchen to make himself a hot chocolate and try to calm down. He didn't expect to find Steve there as well. The guy hardly slept, but usually he spent the time when everyone else was asleep down at the gym. That is, when he hadn't spent all night talking with Tony.  
“Hey Cap,” he said as he walked over to the coffee machine he'd programmed to make all kinds of stuff.  
“Huh?” Steve shook his head, turned from where he'd been staring into space and looked at Tony, “Oh, hi Tony.”  
Concern flickered over Tony's face for a moment, “You ok Steve?” He moved across to the table to let his hot chocolate cool down. Steve was sitting across the table from him, propping up his chin with his hand.  
“Yeah,” he said, “It's just... Nah, forget about it.”  
Tony dipped his head to try and look into Steve's down turned eyes. Steve sighed.  
“I just... today I found myself thinking about my life before, and well, I feel like it's beginning to fade. It's like my memories are becoming fuzzy. I don't have any way to freshen them back up, ya know? I feel like I'm losing it all over again.” He sighed.  
Tony didn't quite know what to say. He reached over to squeeze Steve's hand, ignoring the electric feeling he got on contact, because right now what Steve needed was a friend. Steve gave a gentle squeeze back and they sat in the kitchen in silence.

A few days after the midnight kitchen encounter Steve opened the door to his room, having exhausted himself in the gym trying to vent his frustrations. As he was about to pull the sheets back on his bed to sleep he noticed a package sitting on the bed with a letter on top. Curious he sat down and opened the letter.  
“ _Steve, I can't help with your old memories, but I can help you keep your new ones, T x”_  
Steve's heart skipped a beat at the x at the end, but Tony probably did it just to tease him. He put the letter down and curiously opened the box. What greeted him was a latest starktech HD widescreen video recording camera. Steve smiled.

The screen wobbled a bit as Tony was once again slammed into the floor of the ring. He lay for a moment before taking the hand Steve was holding out to pull himself back up. The two men traded punches until Tony made some kind of smart remark and the two of them burst out laughing. After a few minutes they calmed down and Steve clapped Tony's back. They walked out of the ring, and you could hear Steve say “Stark, you crack me up,” as his hand filled the screen before it went black.

A shaky image of Tony working in his lab came into view, before he disappeared replaced by a grey solid door. The view moved again as Tony came into view through the window. Again it darted back behind the door, and a slight giggling noise came from behind the microphone. As Tony came back into view, he looked towards the camera. The voice behind the camera swore as the floor swung into shot. The voice was laughing as it bounded up the stairs, as the sound of a door unlocking could be heard faintly, followed by a voice shouting, “Is that you again Steve?!” The screen turned black.

The view was surprisingly steady as the camera was obviously being held. Most of the Avengers were in view, and Natasha's voice could be heard close to the mic. The various team members were sitting around in couches, and Fury leant against the frame of the door. Steve was standing in the middle of the room with a party hat on, a slice of cake on a plate in his hand.  
“I also wanna say thanks to Tony for letting us stay in his tower,” he was saying a slur to his words, as he gestured to Tony with his spare hand. It turns out Asgardian mead even got super soldiers tipsy. Tony lurched up to stand beside Steve, who picked up his glass.  
“To Tony Stark!” he said loudly, clinking his glass to Tony's and taking a drink. The others around the room joined with “To Tony!” and took various drinks. As Tony and Steve finished their drinks they looked at each other, their eyes connecting for a long moment before they both leaned in at the same time and kissed.  
A moment later a chorus of “WooooooOOOOO!” erupted from the other Avengers. Even Fury smiled. Natasha shouted, “Finally!” On the couch Barton handed Bruce ten dollars. As the cheering and clapping continued the two men pulled away from each other, Steve going bright red, but both of them were smiling hugely.  
The view slid down towards the floor, as bodies began to move in Steve and Tony, voices happy and loud. The screen went black.

“Hi Natasha, what're you reading?”  
Natasha looked up at the camera, her face almost filling the screen.  
“The paper, Steve,” she replied.  
Clint's voice piped up and the camera turned to face him, “Do you really need to record stuff like this, Steve?”  
“I just thought it would be fun.”  
Thor spoke, "The good Captain is creating a video saga, much like the tales we share in Asgard."  
The camera turned to look up at Steve, “These are the chronicles of the Avengers and their breakfasts! The exciting tale of-”  
Tony came into view, planting a kiss on Steve's cheek and sticking his tongue out at the camera as Steve smiled.  
Clint made a disgusted noise as the camera swung back to him, “You guys are gross, get a room.”Bruce spoke as he continued  
reading his science journal while munching on a piece of toast, “They already did, why do you think they're both so happy?”  
Clint made a pained face, “Ewww.”  
The camera shook and made a strange noise as it exchanged hands to Tony, who turned it back to face he and Steve. He gave Steve a long kiss, and the screen went black.

The camera was shaking in the darkened room. Tony Stark was standing facing the TV with a microphone in hand. Music was playing over the speakers. The camera quickly panned around the room to show all of the Avengers bar Bruce, whose chuckles you could hear plainly as the camera shook. The camera focused again on Tony as he began singing the chorus.  
“Never had a dream cooommme trrruuuee,  
Til the day that I meeetttt yooouuuu!”  
The camera moved to Steve who looked incredibly embarrassed but yet totally in love. Giggling mixed with awwww's came through the mic as the screen wobbled and turned black again.

“Tony,” came Steve's voice softly as Tony's face came into focus.  
Tony opened his eyes gently and looked directly into the camera. He was lying on white sheets and he gave a slight smile into the camera. He looked directly into the camera lens, his eyes focused intensly, as if looking into Steve's soul.  
“Have I told you that I love you, Steve?” he said quietly.  
“Not today,” came the soft reply.  
The screen went black.


End file.
